Assunto de Meninos II
by Mistico
Summary: O que você faria para trazer a vida a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo? Agora, Assunto de Meninos, parte II vai contar a curiosa história de Rony Weasley. A Comunidade Bruxa ficou abalada com as trágicas mortes de Harry e Draco. Nem Rita Skeeter, em seus
1. Prólogo I

**Assunto de Meninos II**

_A Segunda vez, é ainda melhor!_

**Nota do Autor: **O enorme sucesso da primeira edição me fez refletir sobre continuar a Fan Fics ou até em fazer uma triologia. Só na primeira semana de lançamento, a página Oficial marcou quase setecentas visitas, em vista que houve divulgação apenas no Brasil e em Portugal. Os sites mais especializados em Fics, como o Floreios & Borrões deixou uma marca de aproximadamente 100 leitores na primeira semana quando foi ao ar a entrevista que concedi a Lucas Sasdelli. Eu só tenho a agradecer ao seleto público Slash e espero repetir o enorme sucesso da primeira etapa. Dedico esta Fics a todos vocês.

**Sinopse: **A Comunidade Bruxa ficou abalada com as trágicas mortes de Harry e Draco. Nem Rita Skeeter, em seus sonhos mais delirantes, imaginaria que ouve relação entre as mortes. Isso foi à cartada branca para Rony, que assustado, imaginava que pudesse vir a conhecimento público as suas intimidades. Entretanto, no dia em que Rony resolver por um fim a toda a sua angustia, aparece uma pessoa realmente especial... As emoções vividas em Assunto de Meninos – Parte I estão voltando, a prova de uma amor maior vai ser testada quando Rony decidi levar um insano plano a execução.

**- **_Momentos finais de Assunto de Meninos –_

Harry correu em direção ao corredor onde Draco estava hospitalizado, um enfermeiro disse que ele não poderia entrar no quarto, mas Harry apenas apontou a varinha e ele saiu do caminho. Quando entrou no aposento, sentiu suas pernas estremecerem. Draco estava deitado na cama, de olhos fechados – e vivo – embora sua respiração fosse devagar. Harry aproximou-se dele, ficou ao lado da ama e segurou a mão pálida do menino. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Harry, ele soluçava enquanto tentava falar.

- Harry – Draco disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos – que bom que você esta aqui. Eu pensei que não viria.

- Oh – Harry engasgou chorando – Draco, não me deixe outra vez – ele suplicou – você precisa lutar!

Draco começou a perder o foco da visão, suas mãos tremiam e ele começou a agonizar, sua respiração ficou mais lenta – Harry, eu me recordo o último verão, o que passamos juntos. – ele disse enquanto as lembranças vinham à tona – nós dividimos o nosso amor... E os ventos trazem aquelas noites que passamos juntos.

Harry colocou a cabeça no colo de Draco e chorou compulsivamente. Ele estava morrendo.

- Harry – Draco o chamou pela última vez – porque esta tudo tão nublado? – ele suspirou – esta tão frio aqui...Devo sonhar que o verão chegou e estaremos juntos outra vez.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry ergueu o olhar e viu que Draco o fitava ternamente. A cor Esvaziou-se do rosto rapidamente.

- Draco, eu estou aqui. – Harry disse tomando o rosto dele com as mãos – fale comigo, Droga! – Harry deu um tapa no rosto do menino. – Ande seu filho da puta! – ele já estava em histeria – Você não pode me deixar, não faça isso comigo...

Uma mão leve tocou no ombro de Harry e tudo escureceu. Um forte feixe de luz o segurou, de modo suspenso, no ar no meio do nada. Finalmente, Harry deu um último suspiro e morreu. Naquele instante ele parou de sofrer.

**-Prólogo I-**

Rony olhou mais uma vez para baixo. A vertigem parou de incomodá-lo, ele apertou a mão gelada ao seu lado. Um nó em sua garganta e um soluço foram suficientes para que ele engasgasse o choro e perdesse o controle da emoção que estava sentindo. Harry estava deitado, apenas dormindo serenamente. Enfim, o Menino que Sobreviveu teve descanso... parou de sofrer... As pessoas se amontoavam envolta do caixão negro. Arthur fez um sinal positivo e o caixão foi selado com uma tampa de mogno nobre, então Minerva aproximou-se do caixão e o cobriu com a bandeira da Gryffindor. O enorme leão bordado flamejava ao som do Hino de Hogwarts, quando Rony viu seu amigo pela última vez.


	2. Prólogo II

_**-Prólogo-**_

_T & T_

**Cinqüenta anos atrás.**

O professor Dumbledore parou repentinamente de caminhar. Ele apurou os ouvidos e esticou o pescoço. Aparentemente não havia ninguém ali, o professor olhou envolta mais uma vez, sacudiu os ombros e foi embora.

Tommy soltou o ar dos pulmões e respirou aliviado. Quase fora descoberto, depois de ter certeza que o diretor provavelmente estaria no andar de baixo, saiu do seu esconderijo atrás do quadro que tinha a foto de um trouxa. Tom, assustadíssimo, saiu logo atrás.

- É muito arriscado continuar a usar esta sala – Tommy argumentou para Tom, depois que já estavam de volta a casa da Sonserina.

- E o que você espera? – Tom disse em zombaria – Um bangalô luxuoso?

Tommy não respondeu. Aproveitou que eram quase meia-noite e que não havia ninguém na sala comunal. Jogou-se na poltrona próximo a janela e ficou lá sem dizer nada. Estava de cara amarrada, ser quase descoberto não era a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer, mas causaria muitos embaraços.

- Tudo bem – Tom disse se rendendo – Eu conheço um ótimo lugar...

- Riddle! – Tommy disse enfurecido – eu não estou procurando um lugar mais íntimo para nós. Só acho difícil continuar a ser uma farsa.

- Não me venha com aquela conversa outra vez – Tom disse ficando irritado, andando envolta da poltrona onde Tom estava sentado – É ridículo andarmos de mãos dadas pelo castelo, seríamos expulsos de Hogwarts!

Havia muito mais coisas em jogo para Tom. Ele havia iniciado o seu plano de abertura da Câmara Secreta, havia muito mais importância em permanecer em Hogwarts. Só que jamais poderia revelar isso para Tommy, o seu protegido.

Quando Riddle estava no segundo ano de Hogwarts, Tommy havia chegado no castelo. Já havia se destacado na seleção do chapéu por causa de sua linhagem de puro sangue, mas quando o menino pisou o pé na Sonserina, acabou sendo alvo de marmanjos que o surravam de vez enquanto. Um dia Tom não suportou mais ver o garotinho sendo espancado e resolveu comprar briga. Riddle sempre foi muito respeitado em toda escola devido aos seus poderes serem quase comparados a de quaisquer professores da escola. Então Tommy passou a ser o seu protegido. Quando Riddle estava no quarto ano e Tommy no terceiro, eles começaram a namorar. Já fazia dois anos que estavam juntos, Tom realmente amava o garoto, mas não permitiria que seus sentimentos por ele o atrapalhassem em abrir a Câmara dos Segredos.

Depois de ficarem de cara amarrada, um para o outro, cada um foi para o seu dormitório. Tommy chorou silenciosamente na cama, cobriu-se com as cobertas, escondeu o rosto embaixo do travesseiro. Ele achava injusto as coisas que Riddle dizia a ele. Sentia ciúmes por Tom aparentemente ser um líder de algum grupo do qual ele não poderia participar. Tommy lembrou-se do dia em que jogou isso na cara dele.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma turma em especial" – Riddle disse perdendo facilmente a calma.

"Então, quem são os Comensais da Morte?" – Tommy perguntou, jogando Tom contra a parede.

"Você esta delirando!"- Tom berrou – "Seu ciúmes doentio vai acabar nos separando, estou avisando".

"Vá a merda" – Tommy virou as costas, mas Tom o puxou de deu-lhe um soco de direita no estomago.

Tommy ajoelhou-se no chão, a respiração fraca, seus olhos lacrimejaram, não podia acreditar que Tom o havia socado.

"Sabe porque você ainda não é um dos Meus?" – Riddle disse segurando o rosto de Tommy com muita força – "Você é um marica. Jamais estará a altura de ser um Comensal".

Riddle virou-se e ia saindo da sala quando escutou Tommy murmurar algo inteligível, sua boca estava cheia de sangue.

"Lorde Voldemort" – Tommy disse cuspindo sangue no chão – "Eu o amo... deixe-me seguí-lo".

Agora foi a vez dos olhos de Tom lacrimejarem. Ele agachou-se ao lado de Tommy, estava soluçando para tentar segurar o choro – "Isso basta. Se realmente me ama, vai ter que provar. Daqui a três dias terá que dar uma lição em uma sangue-ruim".

Essas lembranças se foram quando Tommy pegou no sono, amanhã seria o grande dia – o dia em que Tom Riddle reconheceria um garoto de valor.

O dia amanheceu com uma atmosfera melancólica. Ainda eram seis horas da manhã quando Tom Riddle entrou no dormitório e acordou Tommy com um toque na face.

- Oi, Tom – Tommy esfregou os olhos – ainda é cedo... e domingo!

- Se você não quer cumprir _aquela _tarefa, é só avisar. – Riddle disse em tom ameaçador.

Tommy sentou-se de sobressalto, muito acordado, o sono havia desaparecido. Riddle ficou em silencio por uns instantes. Começou a acariciar os cabelos loiros de Tommy que caiam a franja na testa.

- Eu devo magoá-lo bastante, me perdoe – Tom disse, se lamentando.

- Não há nada de errado com você – Tommy disse consolador – Eu imagino a quantidade de preocupações que você tem. Esta sozinho neste mundo, só tem a mim...

- Isso mesmo, meu loirinho – Riddle sorriu, tomando cuidado em falar baixo para não acordar os outros garotos do dormitório.

- O que eu devo fazer então? – Tommy perguntou.

- Vamos até o banheiro dos monitores, lá eu explico. – Riddle falou, levantando-se.

Os dois saíram silenciosamente da Sonserina, o banheiro dos monitores fica atrás do quadro de Bonns, o Pasmo.

- Frescor de Pinho – Riddle disse ao bruxo do quadro e a passagem se revelou.

Tommy ficou impressionado com o interior do banheiro dos monitores-chefe. O piso e as paredes de mármore branco eram iluminados pelo grande lustre que pendia velas de cores sortidas. As grandes janelas estavam protegidas por uma fina cortina de seda. Uma pilha enorme de toalhas brancas e macias jazia à esquerda da piscina retangular e funda. Ele sentiu a mão quente de Riddle passar por debaixo do seu pijama e tocar a sua costa. Ele se arrepiou e virou-se para encarar o garoto. Riddle, um ano mais velho, media quase dois palmos de altura a mais que ele, mas por ter treze anos, Tommy crescera bastante. Tom o segurou pela cintura e puxou a camisa do pijama de Tommy, deixando-o apenas com a curta bermuda do pijama que deixava suas pernas brancas e lisas a mostra. Tom fez o menino se deitar no chão gelado, puxou o restante das roupas de deixou Tommy apenas de sunga. Despiu-se a si rapidamente, o seu membro pulsava na sunga apertada, ele ajoelhou-se em meio as pernas de Tommy e começou a passear pelo corpo do menino com a língua quente e dócil.

- ... Tom... eu... ah... – Tommy gemia.

- Vamos para a água – Riddle se levantou, acenou com a varinha e as mais de cem torneiras envolta da _banheira distorcida_ a encheram rapidamente com água morna e cheia de espuma com bolhas coloridas.

Os dois entraram na água e começaram a trocar carícias. Riddle sabia muito bem os pontos de que ativavam o prazer de Tommy. Tom fitou os olhos azul acinzentado dele. Haviam mais do que amor naquele olhar sincero de Tommy – Riddle viu medo. Vagarosamente, Tom passou suas mão pelo pescoço de Tommy.

- O que esta fazendo? – Tommy perguntou, assustado – Você está me sufocando, pare, por favor, TOM!

Riddle continuou a enforcá-lo. Ele empurrou o garoto para o fundo da piscina e começou a afogá-lo. Ele se debatia em vão. Aos poucos começou a perder a força, Riddle segurava firmemente Tommy pelos cabelos.

Apavorado, embaixo de Riddle, Tommy ficou desesperado. A água entrava em grandes goles dentro dos seus pulmões. A imagem de Tom acima dele começou a sair de foco.

"Tom, por favor..." - Tommy implorava, em pensamento – "Porque você está fazendo isto comigo?"

"As lembranças do dia em que chegou a Hogwarts vieram aos seus olhos enquanto ele chegava a morte. O grande e imponente castelo estava abafado devido as altas temperaturas que assolava toda a Grã-Bretanha. Tommy estava confiante sobre qual casa seria enviado, todos seus ancestrais pertenciam a casa da Sonserina – ele era um sangue-puro. O ingênuo menino branco, loiro e de olhos azuis perdeu toda a sua confiança quando entrou no lotado salão principal depois de ter feito a travessia do lago. Um professor velho e enrugado conjurou uma lista e começou a chamar os calouros do primeiro ano que seriam selecionados para suas respectivas casas. – Ele era o primeiro da lista.

- Tommy Frederick Lestrange – chamou o professor.

Tommy, nervoso, sentiu o peso de todos os olhares em cima de si. Sentou-se no banquinho, colocou o chapéu seletor na cabeça logo em seguida. O chapéu seletor resmungou algumas das qualidades do garoto, e por fim, soltou as palavras que por Tommy eram abençoada:

- Slytherin! – Anunciou o chapéu.

A atulhada mesa da Sonserina explodiu em aplausos, haviam ganho a aposta com a Grifinória, de que o primeiro aluno da escola naquele ano seria enviado a Sonserina. Tommy não deixou que corar quando percebeu que um popular aluno do segundo ano não parava de fitá-lo. Era o Tom.

Semanas depois, após Riddle não suportar mais o calouro ser humilhado pelos veteranos, resolveu adotá-lo como seu protegido, só que Tommy atraia Riddle de outras maneiras..."

Tommy levou uma pancada forte na cabeça, Riddle havia dado uma joelhada na sua nuca, ele afundou de vez na piscina, ainda sim, de olhos abertos, podia ver os contornos de Tom.

"Venha, garoto, quero falar com você em particular – dissera Riddle quando Tommy estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Eles entraram na biblioteca do segundo andar. Os se embrenharam no meio das prateleiras, Riddle segurou o garoto pelo queixo e o forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele apontou a varinha para o peito do menino.

- Porque você me olha com desejo? – Tom perguntou furioso – Porque suas mãos transpiram quando você me vê? Porque Seu coração aperta quando ouve a minha voz? Responda!

- Eu não... – Tommy tentou desviar o olhar, envergonhado por ter sido descoberto.

- não minta para mim! – Tom o pressionou contra o armário, sentou suas pernas tremerem quando se afundou naqueles olhos azuis – Fale logo de uma vez, inferno!

Tommy fraquejou, começou a chorar e soluçar – Eu gosto de você – ele confessou – desculpe, prometo que vou me distanciar de você, fui um tolo, Você me protegeu por tanto tempo e agora decepciono-o porque o amo.

- Você me deu orgulho – Riddle inclinou-se para frente e tocou os lábios de Tommy com os seus. Os dois se amaram ali mesmo".

Antes de perder os sentidos, Tommy jurou que voltaria para encontrar o seu verdadeiro amor.

"Porque as minhas mãos ficam suadas toda a vez que eu o vejo?"

"Porque meu coração aperta quando ouço a sua voz?"

"Deus, porque as rosas são vermelhas?"

Tom Riddle soltou as mãos. O corpo de Tommy boiou na banheira, um filete de sangue estava saindo do nariz dele, manchando a água. Seus olhos azuis focados miravam o além.

Tom e Tommy

Rony acordou do pesadelo, tinha sonhado com Harry mais uma vez. Quando abriu a boca para chamar por sua mãe, estranhamente um outro nome saiu:

- Tommy!


	3. Capítulo 1

**-CAPÍTULO UM-**

_Suprema Fênix_

A maneira como a brisa tocava os cabelos dele o deixava com _dejavus_. Rony estava deitado na grama, de barriga para cima. Observava curiosamente uma nuvem que lembrava muito um hipogrifo... mais uma vez ele estava pensando em Harry. Quadribol, Harry, O Profeta Diário, Harry, Hogwarts... e Harry. Rony ficou furioso consigo por não conseguir esquecer o amigo por um minuto sequer. Sozinho, ali, nos gramados de Hogwarts. A escola parecia sem vida, tudo estava tão difícil para ele... O sinal soou e ele, penosamente, pôs-se de pé, precisava ir para a aula de Herbologia nas estufas. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia encarar Justino cara-a-cara, entretanto, ele não tinha o direito de isolar seu namorado por tanto tempo assim, uma hora ele precisaria encarar o problema de frente – continuar o romance ou colocar um fim em tudo isso.

O melhor de tudo que acontecera desde então foi um sonho repetido que ele tivera. Estava em um lugar muito claro, totalmente cheio de luz. Quando começava a entrar em pânico, uma porta se materializou e dela surgiu um menino de uns quatorze, quinze anos. Ele era loiro, branco, de pele macia, as bochechas rosadas. Vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts, estava todo molhado, a franja empapada de água caia-lhe sobre a testa. O menino se aproximou de Rony e murmurou em seu ouvido "Pare de me procurar, eu já cheguei. Pare de sofrer, eu já cheguei. Pare de sofrer, eu já cheguei". Então o menino lhe beijava de leve nos lábios e desaparecia. Depois que o sonho se repetiu, ele resolveu ir até a biblioteca e procurou algo a respeito dos sonhos. Abriu o livro sobre poções do amor. Lá dizia que sonhar repetitivamente com alguém que saia de uma porta, significava que esta pessoa era nada mais, nada menos que o grande amor de sua vida. Ela havia sido mostrada em sonhos, através de anjos protetores. Não havia dúvidas em relação a estes tipos de sonho, o garoto loiro mexeu profundamente com ele.

Ainda com o menino nos pensamentos, ele foi tomar café da manhã. Rony quase gritou quando uma das corujas da escola pousou sobre seus ombros, ela trazia um pedaço mínimo de pergaminho, ele o abriu e reconhece o garrancho de Hagrid. Rezando intimamente para que o gigante não o arrastasse para uma dócil mortal aventura, leu o bilhete.

"Rony 

_Venha a minha cabana o mais rápido possível, e sozinho._

_Hagrid._

O que seria de tão importante para ele deixar Mione de lado? Ir ate lá sozinho era fácil, já que ele havia se isolado de todos naquela primeira semana do ano letivo. Precisou apenas se adiantar para a orla da Floresta e logo chegou à casa de Hagrid. O Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas parecia ansioso, indiferente ao luto de Rony.

Venha garoto, não fique receoso – Hagrid puxou Rony para dentro da cabana.

Eu não posso me atrasar para a aula da professora Sprout – Rony disse meio zangado.

Hagrid não demonstrou qualquer sinal de ressentimento por Rony Ter sido tão grosso. Saiu de frente da lareira e deixou um animal a amostra.

O que aconteceu com ele? – Rony correu até a fênix que sangrava e ajoelhou-se enfrente a ele, passando a mão de leve sobre a ferida.

Eu estou sem tempo de cuidar dele, o encontrei machucado esta manha. Você poderia ficar responsável pelo fênix?

Claro que sim! – Rony aceitou prontamente – mas essa fênix é muito jovem, qual o nome dela? É Fêmea?

Oh não, é macho. Bom, escolha você o nome porque eu não tive tempo de pensar nisso. – Hagrid respondeu satisfeito por Rony aceitar a fênix de presente.

Uhum... – Rony refletiu por alguns instantes, então a resposta veio na ponta da língua – Maximilliuns Phoenix. (Suprema Fênix).

Um belo nome – Hagrid disse – Agora você deve voltar à aula. Quando você chegar à torre da Gryffindor, Max estará esperando-o.

Rony saiu animado da cabana, não reclamou de ficar responsável pelo Max, a fênix. Qualquer coisa era melhor que alfabetizar o Group, irmão gigante de Hagrid. Voltou correndo para as estufas, quando entrou na sala, a professora já estava explicando a nova matéria. Sentou-se bem longe de Justino.

- Nossa aula de hoje vai utilizar muitos feitiços. – disse ela – Todos aqui sabem fazer o feitiço Sturge?

Hermione ergueu a mão – O que se usa para acabar com os plânctons deixados pelos fantasmas?

- Este mesmo – a professora confirmou – Vocês devem sair pelo castelo, procurando plânctons. Coloque as gosmas verdes dentro de frascos finos número dois. Depois, toquem no frasco com a varinha e pronunciem "Revelation". Uma imagem do fantasma dono do plâncton irá surgir na frente de vocês.

Depois disso, a professora Sprout contou aos alunos as propriedades mágicas do plâncton se misturado com algumas ervas do armário. Urtigas secas com plâncton era um bom xampu. Havia mais misturas na lista que a professora escreveu na lousa:

Chifre de Unicórnio + plâncton coagulador nasal (pra narizes sangrando);

Plâncton + Benzoar + Linhaça de Amêndoa descongestionador umbilical (para tirar cera de umbigo de trasgos).

Os alunos saíram em duplas para buscarem estes ingredientes. Rony rapidamente puxou Mione pelo braço afim de evitar que Justino o procurasse, ela percebeu isto.

- Porque você esta fugindo do Justino? – Hermione perguntou quando já estavam na Orla da Floresta, enquanto vasculhavam os arbustos ali perto.

- Ah... – Rony elaborou uma mentira rapidamente – ele não para de me perguntar sobre o Harry, por isso eu fico evitando ele.

Hermione segurou um soluço – Não fale mais dele, tudo bem?

Rony assentiu com a cabeça, levou um susto quando um emaranhado de cabelos espessos saltaram na frente dele. Hermione o abraçou e começou a chorar.

- Oh, Rony! – ela murmurou – eu sinto tanto a falta dele!

- Pensei que não era para falarmos do Harry! – Rony argumentou, enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas da Mione.

- É tão dolorido aceitar que ele foi morto por Voldemort. – ela disse se recompondo.

- Bom, eu tento não pensar nisto, Vamos procurar os ingredientes, ok? – ele sugeriu.

Continuaram a vasculhar aquela região. Logo encheram os sacos com diversas plantas, geralmente as mais exóticas ficavam mais para dentro da Orla da Floresta.

- Vamos dar um pulinho na floresta – Rony sugeriu – É só não nos afastarmos muito da Orla.

- Eu estou um pouco enjoada – hermione disse, e era verdade, seu rosto estava pálido – Acho que vou até a enfermaria. Deixe para irmos na floresta depois.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Rony perguntou.

- Não, eu me viro sozinha. Não vá se aventurar sozinho pela Orla. – Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Rony e rumou para o castelo.

Rony sentou-se em uma rocha da Orla e ficou pensativo. Ele não poderia mais suportar toda aquela dor. Resolveu aproveitar que estava sozinho e colocaria um fim nisto. Sentia-se culpado pela morte de Harry e não carregaria este fardo consigo. Sabia que os Centauros haviam proibido a entrada de qualquer pessoa na floresta e encontrou um meio de acabar com a própria vida sem parecer suicídio. Teria que atiçá-los até que eles o atacasse, lutaria um pouco e deixaria que os centauros terminassem o serviço, aos olhos das pessoas, pareceria que ele se aventurara na floresta, quando foi abordado pelos centauros e lutou bravamente até a morte. Por um momento pensou em Justino, mas ele nunca amou o garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Ficou com ele só para enganar-se. Ele sempre gostou de Harry e isto nunca iria mudar.

Começou a correr em direção ao coração da floresta negra. Os galhos e espinhos feriam o seu rosto. Haviam muitas arvores caídas no chão, o que dificultava a sua passagem. O ar foi ficando cada vez mais abafado e difícil de respirar. Rony começou a ir mais devagar, mas ainda corria. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, sentia-se um covarde.

Parecia que a floresta estava o cercando por todos os lados. Inexplicavelmente começou a nevar. Rony parou de súbito. Sentiu calafrios como se algum dementador estivesse por perto. Uma figura encapuzada surgiu por meio das arvores, Rony sacou a varinha e puxou rapidamente um pensamento feliz a memória...

"Quando sentiu o ar tocar os eu rosto, abriu os olhos. Harry estava do seu lado, o segurava pelo pescoço – sim, ele era a coisa mais especial para Harry!"- O pensamento da Segunda tarefa do torneio de Tribruxo era uma lembrança que o realmente fazia ficar feliz.

_Expectro Patronum_! – Rony falou apontando para o dementador. Um leão rompeu da varinha de Rony e saltou em direção ao dementador. – Ei, este não é um dementador – Rony sorriu – _Ridiculus_!

O bicho-papão se revelou e fugiu por entre os arbustos. Sufocante, Rony se descobriu perdido na floresta proibida. Sentiu um aperto no coração, e desesperado, começou a chorar. Um canto familiar soprou em seus ouvidos, Rony se virou a tempo de ver Max, a Fênix pousar na rocha ao seu lado.

Graças a Deus – Rony suspirou aliviado – Me leve daqui...

A Fênix se levantou, revelando que estava sentada sobre uma gosmenta porção de plâncton. Rony caminhou até a rocha e se inclinou sobre ela, afastou Max com a mão direita, com a esquerda recolheu uma quantidade generosa do liquido verde. Tocou nele com a ponta da varinha e conjurou o feitiço de revelação.

Um holograma de um garoto de aproximadamente quinze anos surgiu em miniatura enfrente aos olhos de Rony. Isto era impossível, não havia registros sobre um fantasma de um garoto em Hogwarts...

- Quem é você? – Rony escutou uma voz firme perguntar atrás de sí. Quando se virou, quase gritou de susto. O fantasma do garoto que ele sonhou estava flutuando diante dele.


	4. Capítulo 2

-CAPÍTULO DOIS-

Tommy 

Quem é você? – o fantasma perguntou novamente – O trasgo mordeu a sua língua? Porque assustou o bolha?

Quem é bolha? – Rony perguntou ao fantasma.

Meu bicho papão – o fantasma disse, em seguida perguntou – Agora você pode me responder o que faz tão longe de Hogwarts?

O bom censo de Rony o fez voltar do choque. Só agora havia reparado que o fantasma do menino na sua estava vestindo um uniforme de Hogwarts. Louro, de olhos azuis, pele branca – talvez porque estivesse morto, é claro – E um ar de mandão.

Eu me chamo Rony Weasley, estou no quinto sexto ano. – Rony respondeu nervoso – Ah... eu estava apenas passeando pela floresta!

Na minha época, nenhum aluno podia entrar na floresta, por isto eu me escondi aqui. Se as regras mudaram eu vou embora – O fantasma se queixou.

Espere – Rony deu um passo a frente quando o fantasma se virou – Qual é o seu nome?

Tommy – o menino sacudiu os ombros, indiferente – Porque a curiosidade?

É que ninguém em Hogwarts aparentemente não sabe da sua existência – Rony disse tentando forçá-lo a ficar, queria ganhar tempo, sentia-se estranhamente bem na companhia de Tommy – O que aconteceu com você?

Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Tommy amarrou a cara, ele zangado deixava Rony mais excitado.

Sinto muito, não quis ser intrometido... – Rony se lamentou – Apenas queria Ter alguém para conversar um pouco... Alguém que não fosse como tantos outros.

Aquilo que Rony disse despertou algo adormecido em Tommy. Ele jamais havia encontrado alguém que o tratou daquela maneira...

O que você quer saber? – Tommy se mostrou menos hostil.

Queria conhecer você melhor. – Rony argumentou, tentando parecer um pouco mais a vontade – Ao contrário da Murta que geme, você não é um fantasma melancólico.

A Murta esta morta? – Tommy perguntou chocado.

Aham – Rony respondeu surpreendido – Você a conhecia?

Sim, claro, ela é da minha época em Hogwarts – Tommy contou – Tom queria dar uma lição nela.

- Você esta falando de Tom Riddle? – Rony estava pasmo.

Porque você perguntou do Tom com este olhar de pânico?

Qualquer bruxo de hoje em dia treme só de ouvir falar em Tom, ele tem outro nome agora – Rony falou.

Voldemort? – Tommy perguntou.

Hey, não fale este nome! – Rony o censurou – Esse filho da puta matou a única pessoa no mundo que eu amei!

E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Tommy encarou Rony – Ele matou a mim também!

Rony deu um passo para trás – Do que você esta falando?

Ele me afogou na banheira dos monitores. Depois sumiu com o meu corpo, fui dado como desaparecido, por isso ninguém sabe que eu morri. Depois que me transformei em fantasma, me escondi de todos, moro aqui na floresta a cinqüenta anos!

Rony estava pasmo.

Porque ele o matou? – Rony perguntou – você é mestiço?

Não. Sou sangue-puro. – Tommy disse.

Então não vejo outra razão para que Riddle o tenha assassinado. – Rony comentou, voltando a se aproximar do fantasma.

Ele tinha razões. Eu que fui tolo para não perceber isto, me deixei ser seduzido por aquele monstro.

Como assim? – Rony estava perplexo – Você se apaixonou por Tom?

Isso mesmo – Tommy sentiu confiança em dizer toda a história para Rony.

Encarou mais uma vez o ruivo a sua frente e pediu que ele se sentasse. Passou quase duas horas narrando todo o seu romance com Tom Riddle. Houve momentos em que Rony se emocionou e chorou junto com Tommy, isso o tocou profundamente, estava diante de um garoto sensível que o fez sonhar mais uma vez.

Eu também já namorei um garoto – Rony confessou depois de ouvir a história de Tommy – Fiquei junto dele para esquecer um verdadeiro amor. Eu amava um outro menino.

Qual o nome deste outro? – Tommy perguntou, seus olhos agora brilhavam.

Harry Potter – Rony contou.

E o que aconteceu com ele? – Tommy quis saber.

Harry se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy, um garoto da Sonserina. Os dois viveram um grande romance, nunca tive coragem de dizer a Harry que eu o amava em segredo. Harry morreu tentando salvar a vida de Draco, Tom Riddle foi responsável diretamente pela vida de Harry, ele que o assassinou. Eu achei que realmente nunca mais seria feliz, até que...

Até que o que? – Tommy perguntou.

Rony engasgou naquele momento. Tocou a rocha embaixo de si com as pontas dos dedos. – Há momentos em que a gente sente que nada na vida vai dar certo. Quando eu entrei aqui nesta floresta, eu tinha um propósito: acabar com a minha dor, queria morrer. Então depois de achar que não havia uma maneira de ser feliz outra vez, você apareceu na minha vida. Pode parecer estranho, não faz nem duas horas que a gente se conhece, mas no momento em que eu olhei no seus olhos eu... – Rony não conseguiu continuar, não dava para segurar o nó na garganta. As lágrimas quentes começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto sujo e enlameado. Ele sentiu o aperto em seu coração se aliviar, ele precisava continuar – Eu olhei fundo nos seus olhos e encontrei a resposta para tudo na vida. Um grão de areia seria capaz de explicar tudo o que sinto, acabei encontrando o que sempre estive atrás. Não ache que estou louco, acredite em mim. Eu sonhei com você há algumas noites atrás, sabia que conseguiria encontrá-lo, você é exatamente como eu o imaginava. Por favor, não me leve a mal, u realmente...

Não precisa se explicar mais – Tommy ficou de frente para Rony – Eu acredito em você. Também senti a mesma coisa. Parece que algo em mim vai explodir quando ouço a sua voz. Se ainda estivesse vivo, certamente sentiria borboletas no meu estômago.

Rony pensou que iria perder os sentidos, uma leve dor começou na nuca e quando chegou a frente da testa quase rachou seu crânio ao meio.

Esta sentindo-se bem? – Tommy ficou preocupado.

Foi só uma tontura, já me sinto melhor. Acho que já é hora de voltar para o castelo.

Sim, claro – Tommy disse – quando nos tornaremos a nos ver?

Em breve – Rony respondeu – Você poderia me encontrar amanhã a noite, enfrente ao lago da lula gigante, ninguém nos veria lá.

Que horas – Tommy perguntou.

As onze – Rony disse – Bom, eu vou indo...

Tommy se aproximou de Rony e chegou bem perto do seu rosto. Levemente passou seus lábios nos de Rony, que sentiu um frescor gelado.

- Até amanhã – Rony falou. Ele segurou na cauda do Max e saíram voando em direção ao castelo.


	5. Capítulo 3

-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-

A ira dos Anjos 

O suor escorria pelo rosto. A camisa estava grudando nas costas, os joelhos tremiam com calafrios. Rony acordou no meio da madrugada. Ele coçou os olhos e olhou para o frasco com líquido verde ao lado da sua cama – Oh, não fora um sonho! Tommy era real, existia de verdade! Bom, o fantasma de Tommy era real, isto bastava. Foi ai que Rony caiu na real – Como ele conseguiria levar adiante um relacionamento com alguém que já morreu?

Sempre que sentia uma certa angustia, se virava para olhar a cama onde Harry dormia. Obviamente aquela cama nunca mais seria ocupada por alguém, só quando os alunos deste dormitório se formassem e calouros do primeiro ano ocupassem o quarto. A cama de Harry estava sendo banhada pelo luar daquela madrugada. Silenciosamente, para não acordar os outros colegas, Rony saiu do seu dossel e foi até o baú de Harry. Haviam muitas coisas ali dentro, como pergaminhos e diversas anotações que Harry fizera antes de morrer. Rony começou a vasculhar tudo, então algo chamou a sua atenção – Um dos pergaminhos continha desenhos de uma Câmara mecânica, no titulo do pergaminho, estava escrito "A Ira dos Anjos". – Seria este o nome da máquina? Não haviam anotações sobre o que a Ira dos Anjos fazia, mas observando os desenhos de como montá-la, Rony compreendeu imediatamente sobre o que se tratava.

Quando Draco havia morrido, Harry, de certo, procurou algum meio de trazei-lo a vida. Esta tal de A Ira dos Anjos era um tipo de Câmara que transformava fantasmas e fazia-os humanos de volta. De imediato, Rony achou que Harry estava louco na época em que pensou nisto, mas ele também se apegou a idéia desesperadora de trazer seu amado a vida. Claro que Harry não conseguiu trazer Draco porque Malfoy não se transformou em fantasma quando morreu. Depois de analisar bem a figura a sua frente, Rony se prendeu no objetivo de construir A Ira dos Anjos. Ele estava ansioso, faria tudo em segredo e quando tudo estivesse pronto, faria uma surpresa a Tommy. Ele guardou o pergaminho nas suas coisas. Fechou o baú do Harry e voltou para a sua cama.

O dia demorou a amanhecer, Rony mal pregou os olhos a madrugada toda. Quando teve certeza que a biblioteca já deveria estar aberta, saiu correndo da sala Comunal da Grifinória e rumou para lá. Não demorou muito para que Hermione chegasse atrás dele para saber o motivo de tanta pressa.

O que deu em você? – Ela perguntou.

Não é nada em especial – Rony disse enquanto revirava as prateleiras em busca do livro certo.

Posso ajudá-lo? – Madame Pince, a bibliotecária chegou junto a dupla.

Claro – Rony se virou para ela com um amarelo sorriso no rosto – Tem algo sobre engenhocas fabricadas por bruxos lunáticos?

Há dois exemplares sobre isso aqui na biblioteca. Aguarde um momento – ela girou o corpo entorno do sapato raso e saiu em direção ao primeiro corredor da ala oeste. Voltou em instantes – Aqui estão – ela estendeu dois pesados volumes encadernados com couro de dragão – Assine o cartão de empréstimo, como estes dois livros nunca são requisitados, pode demorar até quinze dias para renová-los.

Rony assinou o cartão e o devolveu para a bibliotecária – Obrigado, Madame.

Hermione vinha logo atrás, enchendo Rony de perguntas. – O que você vai fazer? – ela quis saber – Oras, Rony! Vamos, não me deixe curiosa!

Eles entraram no salão principal, Rony sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória, encheu a boca de torradas enquanto folheava um dos exemplares. Ignorou Hermione completamente, esta, depois de tomar café e desistir de persuadir Rony, saiu do salão e o deixou sozinho na mesa.

O Maior dos exemplares foi escrito por Sebastian Mac-Houston, era o que Rony estava procurando. O escritor havia perdido a esposa e filhos durante a primeira guerra da Comunidade Bruxa. Ele encontrou os fantasmas deles e então decidiu construir uma máquina que trouxesse fantasmas a vida. Batizou a máquina com o nome de A Ira dos Anjos, porque durante a guerra, muitas crianças, como seus filhos, foram mortas por bruxos das trevas. Essas crianças, quando homenageadas pela primeira vez, receberam um monumento com muitos anjinhos moldados em mármore. Havia uma lenda sobre as almas dessas crianças que se iraram contra os bruxos das trevas que as massacraram naquela guerra, por isso Sebastian batizou a sua engenhoca com este nome. O bruxo morreu no dia em que ia testar a máquina, portanto, não era seguro que ela funcionasse.

A Ira dos Anjos Original estava no museu Arqueológico dos Bruxos, em Liverpool, sul da Inglaterra. No final do livro, estava descrito todos os materiais utilizados na construção da maquina. Tudo ali poderia ser arranjado facilmente, quase 97 do material poderia ser encontrado dentro do barracão do Sr Weasley. Os outros três por cento era o fantasma e nada mais, nada menos que a Pedra Filosofal.


	6. Capítulo 4

-CAPÍTULO QUATRO-

_A lenda pessoal_

Às onze horas da noite, Rony aguardava ansioso. Agachou-se na margem do lago e tocou de leve na água. As pontas dos dedos se refrescaram, apesar de estar uma noite extremamente calorosa, Rony sentia regulares calafrios na espinha. Ao seu lado, jaziam vários rolos de pergaminhos que ele havia rabiscado, embaixo, o livro de Boreáu e o outro exemplar era o já conhecido de Sebastian. Rony não cogitou se seria uma boa idéia mostrar os seus planos para Tommy, talvez ele não gostasse de tentar algo tão ousado. Resolveu de última hora que não deveria mostrar nada a Tommy, pelo menos não enquanto nada estivesse pronto, decidiu então seguir o plano inicial – Só mostraria A ira dos Anjos para Tommy, quando a máquina estivesse pronta. Com um aceno da varinha, tudo foi voando para o dormitório na torre da Grifinória. Logo em seguida, Tommy Materializou-se na sua frente.

- Boa noite – Tommy disse tímido.

- Oi! – Rony se levantou, colocando as mãos no bolsos da calça.

Os dois se olharam demoradamente.

- Senti a sua falta – Tommy se aproximou mais – Eu fiquei imaginando como seria se eu estivesse começado em Hogwarts na mesma época que a sua... será que teríamos...

- Com certeza – Rony afirmou – não perderia um garoto como você de vista – ele elogiou – Você não era muito assediado?

- Que nada! – Tommy forçou um sorriso – Teriam que se haver com Riddle...

Eles ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, Rony tentou quebrar o gelo.

- Você quer ficar aqui mesmo? – Rony perguntou – como estamos em uma noite de verão, pode ser que muitos outros alunos estejam passeado escondidos pelos jardins.

- Quer me esconder? – Tommy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é nada disso. Pensei que você que desejava se manter em segredo. – Rony esperou para ver a reação de Tommy – Eu andaria de mãos dadas com você – Rony disse convicto – Eu faria tudo... Estou tão cegamente apaixonado... Cortaria meus pulsos.

- Jamais repita uma asneira dessas, embora eu me sinta lisonjeado, não valho o sacrifício – Tommy o censurou.

- Tommy, é sério, as vezes me assusto pensando o quanto me apeguei a você. Mal presto atenção nas aulas. Queria tê-lo ao meu lado o tempo todo.

Tommy não disse nada. Pediu para Rony segui-lo até a margem do outro lado do lago. Parou de súbito, enfrente a uma pedra grande, onde os alunos geralmente sentavam-se. Nesta pedra esta pichado com canivete o nome de vários casais. Rony reconheceu uma das pichações com a letra de Harry, tinha as iniciais HP & DM (Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy).

- Olhe – Tommy apontou para um T & T (Tom e Tommy) que incrivelmente não era atropelado por outras iniciais. – O Tom colocou feitiços poderosíssimos. Só eu posso mudar isto, mas agora sou um fantasma. Se você permitir que eu encarne momentaneamente em seu corpo, posso reescrever a minha história e substituir o nome de Tom.

- Quanto tempo isso leva? – Rony perguntou, preocupado.

- Depende, se eu ainda tiver habilidades com a varinha para escrever o seu nome...

Rony sentou-se no chão gramado, fechou os olhos e relaxou os ombros. Tommy ajoelhou-se no chão à frente de Rony. Inclinou seu corpo para frente e foi absorvido pelo corpo do Rony.

Tommy apanhou a varinha no bolso e direcionou ela a rocha.

"_Marru Wizard Scapone_" – Tommy conjurou o feitiço, era uma pena que Rony estava temporariamente inconsciente, pois a rocha ficou roseada e mudou mais de sete vezes as tonalizações. Havia quebrado o feitiço de Voldemort.

- _Escriba perfection dark – _Tommy murmurou a varinha, agitando as letras que flutuavam a sua frente – RW & TS (Rony Weasley e Tommy Slytherin).

As palavras foram marcadas a fogo e sangue na rocha então Tommy saiu do corpo de Rony. Este, recuperou imediatamente a consciência. Ele ficou maravilhado com as suas iniciais no lugar onde estava o nome do maior bruxo das trevas.

- Rony, você sabe o que é encontrar o verdadeiro amor? – Tommy perguntou.

- Sim, eu sei. Sei porque fomos escritos pela mesma mão. Sei que as razões por você ter me esperado cinqüenta anos foram às mesmas razões que levaram os grandes mestres deste mundo a maior evolução.- Rony respondeu. Sentia-se coberto por um amor incondicional.

- Quando uma pessoa descobre a sua missão na terra, ou tenta realizar um grande desejo, esta pessoa passa a cumprir a sua lenda pessoal. É algo que somente você sabe o que é. Só quem busca a sua própria lenda é capaz de sentir que entrou finalmente no caminho certo...

- Droga! – Rony gritou, caindo de joelhos no chão – poupe-me da dor!

- O que esta acontecendo? – Tommy perguntou desesperado – Rony!

Ele acordou na enfermaria. A luz fraca do ambiente forçou a sua vista a se acostumar. Rony sentou-se na cama e percebeu que havia um frasco com poção no criado mudo ao lado do leito.

- Vejo que você já acordou – Disse a enfermeira, assuntando a Rony, que quase saltou da cama – É melhor se deitar, você teve uma forte crise emocional.

- A quanto tempo estou aqui? – Rony perguntou, apático.

- Desde ontem de madrugada. A Murta que o encontrou caído ao leito do lago, sorte sua. – Pomfrey informou.

- Quando eu poderei sair daqui? – Rony quis saber – Eu não posso perder muito tempo na enfermaria.

A Madame Pomfrey ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando desagrado – Você não esta em condições de reivindicar nada – ela o alertou – Escapou de uma detenção só porque seu caso de saúde foi grave, caso contrário estaria lavando louças sanitárias...

Calado, Rony bebeu a poção que ela empurrou a ele e resolveu dormir logo em seguida. Era mais de duas horas da manhã quando ele sentiu uma brisa gelada tocar sua franja, acordou de súbito. Tommy estava debruçado sobre ele, "acariciando" seu cabelo.

- Por deus, quase que você me mata de susto! – Rony reclamou – Fiquei preocupado com você, o que aconteceu comigo?

- Deveríamos comemorar – Tommy disse sorridente. – Você passou por um choque espiritual, é algo que só acontecia antigamente, hoje em dia é difícil alguém encontrar um amor de verdade.

- Do que você esta falando? – Rony perguntou,confuso.

- Isso envolve um pouco os padrões trouxas – Tommy explicou, sentando-se no pé da cama onde Rony esta deitado – Quando tudo foi criado, haviam apenas um casal. Eles se completavam, porque a mulher era parte da alma do homem, ela foi tirada dele. Se davam tão bem por esta razão. Quando a pessoa morre, a alma dela se divide, cada parte reencarna em um corpo diferente, geralmente nascem com o sexo oposto a outra metade da sua alma. Quando você foi despertado na noite anterior, descobri que nós dois éramos parte da mesma pessoa em outra vida. Você mostrou-me também que Harry Potter era parte de nós.

- Então a alma a quem pertencíamos ficou dividida em três partes? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim, ou até mais do que isso. Por esta razão, é um pouco comum uma pessoa se apaixonar por mais de uma pessoa. Ela acaba encontrando vários fragmentos da sua outra encarnação. Se eu tivesse conhecido o Potter, certamente também nos apaixonaríamos.

- Mas e o Draco, o namorado do Harry?

- Ele provavelmente era um outro fragmento da alma de quem fomos na outra vida – Tommy respondeu – Quando todas as partes morrem, elas se juntam novamente caso elas tenham se reencontrado em vida. Achar a outra parte da alma é uma Lenda Pessoal.

Rony levou alguns minutos digerindo tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo. Estava satisfeito por uma das suas partes ser um lindo loiro de olhos azuis, embora fosse um fantasma. Mas isso pouco importava, logo ele começaria a construir A ira dos Anjos.

Tommy ficou na enfermaria com Rony até ele pegar no sono. Prometeu a ele que faria visitas secretas ao castelo quando ele estivesse sozinho. No dia seguinte, depois de ser liberado da enfermaria, Rony correu até o banheiro interditado das meninas no segundo andar para agradecer a Murta por ter ouvido o pedido de Tommy que ele estava passando mal no jardim e avisado a enfermaria.

Rony percebeu que quando ele deu inicio a construção da Ira dos Anjos, várias coisas começaram a dar certo. Era como se todo o Universo conspirasse para que ele realizasse os seus planos. Ele sabiamente usou a sala precisa para construir a máquina. Lá ele tinha tudo o que precisava: Uma bolha negra com pés que a deixava equilibrada no chão; Quatro pontos Cruz (Objetos sagrados usados para reverenciar os mortos); Aparelhagens de biofísica, Reatores, Bombas de Oxigênio (para quando o fantasma voltasse a vida) e outros aparatos. Rony devorou o livro de Sebastian em dois dias, sabia de tudo praticamente de cor, em uma das paredes havia uma lousa onde Rony realizava cálculos complexos, ele corrigiu um erro grave de expansão dos átomos que Sebastian não havia previsto. Durante sete semanas da construção da máquina, ele foi descobrindo muito mais coisas sobre Tommy.

Aquele dócil e compreensível garoto conseguia completar toda a felicidade de Rony, tanto que ele chegou a se questionar se valia a pena tentar transformar Tommy em garoto, já que no livro dizia que se a execução da Ira dos Anjos desse errada, o fantasma da pessoa poderia sumir definitivamente. Rony conseguiu cortar completamente as relações com Justino, explicou a ele que não sentia mais nada. Incrivelmente, Justino já havia conseguido outro namorado, mas não quis revelar o nome do felizardo.

Certo dia, já na fase final de concluir a máquina, Tommy entrou inesperadamente no dormitório da Grifinória.

- Rony, acorde! – Ele o cutucou.

- O que foi? – Ele cocou os olhos – Tommy? – Ficou acordado de repente – Esta tudo bem?

- Não – disse ele com a feição preocupada – não esta nada bem.

- O que aconteceu? – Rony se ajoelhou na cama, o fantasma de Tommy o fitou nos olhos e em seguida abaixou a cabeça.

- Quando você chegaria em mim e contaria sobre ela? – Tommy perguntou.

- Não se faça de idiota, estou falando do outro fragmento de alma que esta sobre o teto da Grifinória! – Tommy estava quase gritando, os outros colegas de quarto acordaram no mesmo momento, assustados, e Tommy desapareceu antes de ser descoberto.

Rony, ainda de pijama, saiu correndo do dormitório.

- Quem estava gritando? – Neville perguntou a Simas.

O garoto deu com os ombros.


	7. Capítulo 5

-CAPÍTULO CINCO-

_A Sala Precisa_

Rony sentiu-se estúpido por não ter percebido antes. Ele conhecia Hermione há tanto tempo e não compreendia a razão de nada ter se esclarecido antes. Tudo ficou muito límpido em sua mente: Ele nunca havia tomado alguma atitude em namorar Mione porque pensava que Harry quem acabaria namorando ela. Draco sempre implicava com ela por puro ciúmes, e ele sempre brigava com ela por preocupação – E todos eram parte da mesma alma, em outra vida – o que mais importava para ele, era saber se de certo, se a Hermione chegou a topar com Tommy por ai. Resolveu o assunto logo de imediato, chegou ao pé da escada do dormitório das meninas e chamou pela garota.

- O que foi, Rony? – Ela estava branca – São sete horas da manhã! A primeira aula é as nove!

- Eu queria saber se você topou com algum fantasma por ai...

- Claro, todos os dias, ou você esqueceu que Hogwarts tem a maior povoação de fantasmas do Reino Unido? – ela parecia zangada – Não me diga que você me acordou para uma asneira dessas...

- Eu estou falando de um fantasma novo, que nunca apareceu antes – a maneira que Rony tratava o assuntou deixou claro para Hermione que a questão era sério, ela até baixou mais o tom de voz.

- Não vi nada de incomum – ela declarou – caso veja algo de anormal, como o pirraça se regenerando, te aviso.

- Ok, eu preciso ir – Rony girou os calcanhares e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda antes que Hermione pudesse avisá-lo que ele estava de pijama.

Rony estava de posse do mapa do maroto, foi fácil achar Tommy, ele estava em um dos boxes do banheiro das meninas. Murta estava junto.

O chão estava molhado, a chegada de Rony foi denunciada pelos seus passos escorregadios ele estava descalço. Tommy saiu de um dos boxes e foi até Rony, que o esperava próximo a uma das pias.

- Desculpe – Tommy se lamentou – Eu não deveria ter agido daquela maneira, fui um grosso.

- Esta tudo bem. – Rony também se desculpou – Eu nunca havia percebido nada, tanto que eu nunca senti nada quando conheci a Hermione.

- Eu também não senti nada quando a vi, mas percebi logo de imediato que ela era parte de nós.

- Como você consegue isso? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu e o Tom fizemos um ritual que nos dava o poder de percepção em encontrar os fragmentos das nossas almas. Eu não percebi nenhum ponto brilhante no ombro dele e ele também não viu nada no meu, mesmo assim nos amávamos. Há casos que também as outras encarnações da mesma alma não acabam se apaixonando.

- Eu sinto que amo você porque sei olhar nos seus olhos – Rony disse se aproximando mais de Tommy – Nós vamos sempre ser felizes...

A Murta apareceu no meio da conversa quando os dois estavam se abraçando "simbolicamente".

- Tommy, você não consegue ver nada em mim? – ela perguntou, com a voz chorosa. Certamente estava apaixonada por ele.

- Sinto muito, murta – Tommy disse sorrindo – Acho que você deveria tentar alguma coisa com o Pirraça...

- Vá a merda – ela xingou, e como de costume, mergulhou em uma das privadas.

Os dois se olharam e caíram na risada.

- Olhe, eu preciso ir me trocar e descer para o desjejum. Depois a gente se vê, ok? – Rony sugeriu.

- Vou estar passeando nos quadros das salas de aula onde você estiver. – Tommy falou.

Deram mais um "abraço" e se despediram.

Finalmente chegou o grande dia. Rony estava ansioso, foi até a sala precisa durante a madrugada para garantir que tudo estava indo bem e que A Ira dos Anjos estava em ordem. Durante o dia, mal conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas. Na hora do almoço, Hermione resolveu trocar uma palavrinha com ele.

- Rony... – Ela o chamou – a gente precisa conversar. Acho que você não esta muito legal.

- Como assim? – Rony perguntou.

- Tem agido de maneira estranha. O que esta acontecendo.

Rony pareceu cogitar a idéia com Hermione, afinal, ela também era parte de tudo aquilo, precisaria estar avisada sobre tudo o que ele estava planejando fazer, ainda mais porque Tommy voltaria a vida e estaria entre eles em menos de seis horas.

- Vamos até a Grifinória que eu te explico tudo – Rony falou. Decidiu que não seria bom que Tommy a visse com ela, por enquanto.

Chegando lá, encontraram um lugar reservado, próximo a lareira. Rony começou a contar toda a história. Hermione estava pálida quando ele terminou de dizer tudo a ela. Cogitou a cara de pavor dela relacionada a sua admissão quanto a ser gay, não sobre a historia de Tommy. Rony achou melhor não mencionar a Ira dos Anjos.

- Puxa, uma aventura entanto – Hermione falou – Bom, Rony, não me leve a mal mas eu preciso correr até a aula de Quiromancia. Fiquei feliz por você ter sido aberto comigo e confiado tanto. Depois a gente conversa, tudo bem?

Rony assentiu com a cabeça, satisfeito. Finalmente, desabafou tudo com alguém, pensou que chegaria a enlouquecer se não pudesse confiar em alguém pra contar suas coisas. Esperaria ate Tommy ser um menino de verdade para se abrir mais.

- Aonde você está me levando? – Tommy perguntou para Rony quando já estavam de frente para a sala precisa.

- Tenho uma surpresa – Rony abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

- O que é isso? – Tommy apontou para a Ira dos Anjos.

- Uma máquina – Rony disse para seu namorado – Ela faz uma mágica muito especial. Só falta realizar uma ultima tarefa para que tudo fique certo.

Rony fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no pedido. Em segundos, sentiu um peso anormal em seu bolso esquerdo. Quando enfiou a mão lá, tirou uma pedra-filosofal de dentro.

- Minha nossa! – Tommy estava surpreendido com o poder da sala precisa – O que vai fazer com isso?

Rony não respondeu, foi até a maquina e colocou a pedra em um suporte especialmente em suas dimensões. Rony virou-se para Tommy. Nos quase dez minutos que se passou depois, ficou explicando ao fantasma do garoto, o que era aquela maquina e o que ela faria. No final, Rony percebeu que Tommy estava um tanto emocionado.

- Me sinto verdadeiramente amado por você ter tentado uma coisa dessas – Tommy disse por fim – Seu esforço valhe o risco de testar a maquina, não acredito que eu vá desaparecer se tudo der errado. Confio em você.

- Ótimo – Rony sorriu – Agora, entre na maquina, por favor.

- Claro! – Tommy entrou na enorme Câmara - O que eu devo fazer?

- Faça o pedido – Rony disse – peça para você se tornar um menino de verdade.

Ok – Tommy mostrou o polegar.

Rony fechou a porta da Maquina. Não era possível ver o que se passava do lado de dentro. Rony acionou os botões da máquina. Iniciou toda a seqüência, conferia todos os passos no livro.As válvulas começaram a se mover e um suave barulho (graças a um poderoso feitiço silenciador) das engrenagens preenchia o ambiente.

No lado de dentro, Tommy repitia a prece...

"Eu quero ser um menino de verdade. Ira dos Anjos, eu suplico, me torne um menino de verdade... Por favor, eu quero ser um menino de verdade! Ira dos Anjos...".

No final do processo, quando toda a pedra filosofal foi absorvida, Rony descompressou a porta, com rapidez e a abriu, levou uns segundos ate toda a fumaça sumir. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a forte luz que saia de dentro da câmara, quando finalmente pode ver, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.


	8. Final Alternativo

-FINAL ALTERNATIVO-

Rony sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem, ele caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar. Ficou ali, sentindo frio por mais de quatro horas. Não ousava olhar para A ira dos Anjos, a Câmara estava vazia, havia perdido Tommy para sempre. Jamais o veria outra vez. Ele ficou sentado, abraçando os próprios joelhos, os olhos mirando um foco imaginário, gangorreava para frente e para trás... – Como fora estúpido a ponto de arriscar-se tanto! Ele ouviu alguém entrar na sala precisa, mas pouco se importou, queria morrer.

- Rony... – Hermione o chamou, mas ele não deu atenção, obrigando-a a Chamá-lo novamente.

- Desapareça da minha frente – ele resmungou, apontando a varinha para ela.

Hermione assustou-se. Aquilo tudo estava indo longe demais. Agora Rony já havia atingido um ponto muito crucial da insanidade. A visão dele era desesperadora, sua camisa estava manchada de sangue, o rosto abatido, com grandes olheiras. As expressões faciais denunciavam uma forte depressão por frustração que estava por vir.

- Eu vou buscar ajuda e já volto, tudo bem se você ficar sozinho por um instante? – Hermione perguntou, com uma voz calma, quase infantil, como se Rony fosse um débil mental.

- Eu o matei – Rony disse, por fim. Hermione que já estava perto da porta, parou de súbito e voltou-se para Rony.

- Matou a quem? – Ela quis saber.

- Tommy. Quis trazê-lo a vida, mas por fim, acabei acabando com as chances dele.

- Esta caixa de papelão atrás de você é a Ira dos Anjos? – Hermione estava incrédula – Você realmente tentou construir uma daquelas que viu no livro?

- Calma aí! – Rony interveio – Aquilo é uma magnífica maquina, não entendo porque você esta a chamando de caixa de papelão, segundo, como você sabe da Ira dos Anjos?

- Dumbledore mandou-me ficar de olho em você – Ela disse – mas isso não vem ao caso, e quanto a Ira dos Anjos, essa caixa de papelão não se parece nada com a engenhoca do livro do Sr Sebastian!

- Não piore as coisas, Hermione! – Rony gritou – Já não basta que eu perdi o Tommy e você ainda...

- Tommy? TOMMY? Já chega disso, Rony! – Ela o cortou – Esse tal de Tommy nunca existiu. Já olhei nos registros da escola, conversei com os antigos professores e com o diretor. Você esta precisando de ajuda, passou por um trauma.

- Mentira! – Rony berrou – Sua sangue-ruim imunda! – Ele berrava em plenos pulmões – Esta com ciúmes! Seu aborto...

Hermione tampou a boca com a mão, ficou completamente ofendida, seus olhos marejavam em lágrimas.

- Hermione, queira me deixar a sós com o Sr. Weasley – Dumbledore apareceu na porta da sala precisa. Ela se virou mais uma vez para olhar Rony, que insanamente a olhava com ódio.

O diretor fechou a porta atrás de si a ordenou que Rony se acalmasse.

- Escute, Rony, você esta precisando de ajuda. – Ele foi direto ao ponto – Infelizmente, você não foi capaz de superar a perda do seu amigo Harry, acredito que esta seja a razão pela qual criou um personagem imaginário.

Rony ficou de boca entreaberta. Afundou-se no puf que estava jogado no chão. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto e riu alto, de maneira que sua loucura ficou acentuada.

- Tommy existe. Sempre existiu. Ele me ama, eu amo a ele. Ninguém me prova o contrario.

- Acalme-se – Alvo Dumbledore estava pressentindo um acesso de raiva por parte do garoto. As coisas estavam sendo mais difíceis do que ele esperava – Olhe só, você passará um tempo em um lugar especial, onde poderá descansar por um tempo.

- Vai mandar-me para o Instituto Boreal? – Rony retrucou – Eu não estou louco! O Tommy existe, eu passei meses construindo A ira dos Anjos para que ele voltasse à vida!

- Esta falando daquela caixa de papelão? – Dumbledore perguntou, apontando para o canto da sala.

- Não é uma caixa de papelão! – Rony rugiu, nervoso – O que há de errado com vocês? É tudo uma piada, não é?

- O Escritor do livro de onde você tirou as informações sobre A ira dos Anjos não era uma pessoa em condições psicologicamente estável, alem do mais, morreu tentando provar a todos que não era louco...

- Bingo! – Rony falou – Viu só: Só porque ninguém acreditou em Sebastian, não significa que eu esteja pirando! Eu devo ter errado em algum calculo... Era para a maquina funcionar! Tinha ate a Pedra Filosofal!

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas – Pedra Filosofal? – ele perguntou – Mostre-me.

Satisfeito, Rony entrou na Ira dos Anjos (que para Dumbledore, ainda era uma caixa de papelão) e voltou em instantes, com a Pedra Filosofal em mãos. Ele a estendeu ao diretor, que muito zangado o fitou com pena.

- Qual é o problema? – Rony pressentiu que algo não ia bem.

- Já chega, é hora de irmos para o Instituto Boreal, seu pais já devem ter chegado no castelo.

- Você não vai me dizer nada a respeito da pedra filosofal? – Rony perguntou.

O diretor estourou o ovo podre que havia em sua mão direita e estendeu a gema para Rony. Naquele momento, foi como se um véu tivesse sido tirado do rosto do garoto. Ele conseguiu enxergar o ovo na sua frente. Assustado, olhou para onde estava À ira dos Anjos e só encontrou uma caixa de papelão. Na parede, haviam desenhos infantis, pintados por ele. Era o que ele achou que eram as pinturas que ele fazia de Tommy. Nos desenhos, havia um ridículo boneco de palitinhos e cabeça de bola.

- Não! Não pode ser... – Rony mal conseguia ver as coisas a sua volta, as lagrimas nos olhos o atrapalhava.

- Você é um bom garoto – Dumbledore disse – Nada de mal vai te acontecer, ficará apenas em repouso. Teve uma perda difícil, sim, eu compreendo. Às vezes, quando uma pessoa perde alguém querido, ela fica com traumas. Será uma questão de tempo até que você melhore.

Rony se abaixou mais uma vez, mas começou a vomitar violentamente. Quando terminou, levantou o rosto para Dumbledore – Me tire daqui! – Ele pediu – Quero ir embora...

O diretor conduzia firmemente o aluno Rony pelo corredor do quarto andar, quando um grito ecoou.

- RONY!

O garoto se virou, aquela voz familiar... Tommy estava todo molhado, vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts de anos atrás. Dumbledore ficou pasmo, o aluno desaparecido estava correndo em direção a eles. Rony soltou-se do braço do diretor e correu para Tommy. O menino estava vivo de verda, as maças do rosto rosas, o cabelo louro empapado de água, caia-lhe na testa. Pararam na frente um do outro. Não haviam palavras pra se dizer. Se abraçcaram, choraram, se beijaram arduamente.

- Eu estava certo! – Rony choramingava com o rosto afundado no peito de Tommy – Eu provei para todos esses filhos da puta que você existe! Eu te amo tanto!

Dumbledore se aproximou deles – Vamos para meu escritório. Agora, antes que alguém os veja.

O Diretor disse que os deixaria a sós por apenas meia hora porque depois ele voltaria para conversar com Tommy, precisava regularizar a situação do menino com o Ministério da Magia.

Tommy estava sentado no colo de Rony, de frente para ele. Era muito mais bonito vivo do que em forma de fantasma.

- Onde você estava?- Rony perguntou.

- Eu voltei para o lugar aonde tinha sido assassinado – Tommy explicou – Meu espírito foi para lá então ressurgi das águas, na banheira do banheiro dos monitores.

- Quase fui enviado para um sanatório – Rony se queixou – Quando abri a Câmara, não o vi lá e achei que o havia perdido para sempre. Todos diziam que A ira dos Anjos era uma caixa de papelão.

Tommy riu alto – Mas era uma caixa de papelão. Fiquei mais assustado quando você tirou um ovo do bolso e disse que era a pedra filosofal.

- Então me explique – Rony pediu - Como consegui que você voltasse a viver?

- Fé, sei lá – Tommy sacudiu as mãos – Eu confiei em você e pedi para que eu voltasse a ser um menino. Deu certo.

- Estou confuso em relaçao a sua idade – Rony disse – Quando você morreu, estava com treze anos, certo?

- Não. Eu tinha acabado de fazer quatorze. Pelos meus cálculos, faço quinze hoje. Ainda sim, sou apenas um ano mais novo que você...

Alvo Dumbledore resolveu toda a situação. Apenas ele e Hermione sabiam tudo o que havia acontecido, assim Rony foi poupado dos alunos saberem sobre seu relacionamento com Tommy. Falando em Tommy, ele foi apresentado a Hogwarts como um aluno transferido da Alemanha. Segundo Sebastian, no mundo só havia energia suficiente para reviver apenas UM fantasma, portanto, Dumbledore decidiu que ninguém deveria saber que Tommy um dia havia sido um morto. Assim, não criaria falsas esperanças a outras pessoas que adorariam a idéia de reviver seus entes queridos.

Tommy foi reenviado para a Sonserina, onde assumi o posto deixado por Draco em todas as áreas – Quadribol, vaga no dormitório, líder dos Sonserinos e favorito de Snape. No inicio daquele verão, quando as aulas já estavam a cabando, Rony foi com Tommy até o lago da lula-gigante, trazia Max, A Suprema Fênix, no ombro direito.

- Vá, Max – Rony a soltou. A Fênix bateu asas e voou alto, em direção as montanhas atrás da vila de Hogsmeade.

Tommy, aproveitando que ninguém estava por perto, o abraçou por trás e beijou a sua nuca. Rony relaxou o pescoço e inclinou-se para trás. Sorriu para a vida e jurou para si mesmo que jamais magoaria Tommy. "Havia mais respostas naquele Universo sobre o amor incondicional, mas ter sua lenda pessoal cumprida e sua outra parte já bastava".


	9. Epílogo

-EPÍLOGO-

Rony sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem, ele caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar. Ficou ali, sentindo frio por mais de quatro horas. Não ousava olhar para A ira dos Anjos, a Câmara estava vazia, havia perdido Tommy para sempre. Jamais o veria outra vez. Ele ficou sentado, abraçando os próprios joelhos, os olhos mirando um foco imaginário, gangorreava para frente e para trás... – Como fora estúpido a ponto de arriscar-se tanto! Ele ouviu alguém entrar na sala precisa, mas pouco se importou, queria morrer.

- Rony... – Hermione o chamou, mas ele não deu atenção, obrigando-a a Chamá-lo novamente.

- Desapareça da minha frente – ele resmungou, apontando a varinha para ela.

Hermione assustou-se. Aquilo tudo estava indo longe demais. Agora Rony já havia atingido um ponto muito crucial da insanidade. A visão dele era desesperadora, sua camisa estava manchada de sangue, o rosto abatido, com grandes olheiras. As expressões faciais denunciavam uma forte depressão por frustração que estava por vir.

- Eu vou buscar ajuda e já volto, tudo bem se você ficar sozinho por um instante? – Hermione perguntou, com uma voz calma, quase infantil, como se Rony fosse um débil mental.

- Eu o matei – Rony disse, por fim. Hermione que já estava perto da porta, parou de súbito e voltou-se para Rony.

- Matou a quem? – Ela quis saber.

- Tommy. Quis trazê-lo a vida, mas por fim, acabei acabando com as chances dele.

- Esta caixa de papelão atrás de você é a Ira dos Anjos? – Hermione estava incrédula – Você realmente tentou construir uma daquelas que viu no livro?

- Calma aí! – Rony interveio – Aquilo é uma magnífica maquina, não entendo porque você esta a chamando de caixa de papelão, segundo, como você sabe da Ira dos Anjos?

- Dumbledore mandou-me ficar de olho em você – Ela disse – mas isso não vem ao caso, e quanto a Ira dos Anjos, essa caixa de papelão não se parece nada com a engenhoca do livro do Sr Sebastian!

- Não piore as coisas, Hermione! – Rony gritou – Já não basta que eu perdi o Tommy e você ainda...

- Tommy? TOMMY? Já chega disso, Rony! – Ela o cortou – Esse tal de Tommy nunca existiu. Já olhei nos registros da escola, conversei com os antigos professores e com o diretor. Você esta precisando de ajuda, passou por um trauma.

- Mentira! – Rony berrou – Sua sangue-ruim imunda! – Ele berrava em plenos pulmões – Esta com ciúmes! Seu aborto...

Hermione tampou a boca com a mão, ficou completamente ofendida, seus olhos marejavam em lágrimas.

- Hermione, queira me deixar a sós com o Sr. Weasley – Dumbledore apareceu na porta da sala precisa. Ela se virou mais uma vez para olhar Rony, que insanamente a olhava com ódio.

O diretor fechou a porta atrás de si a ordenou que Rony se acalmasse.

- Escute, Rony, você esta precisando de ajuda. – Ele foi direto ao ponto – Infelizmente, você não foi capaz de superar a perda do seu amigo Harry, acredito que esta seja a razão pela qual criou um personagem imaginário.

Rony ficou de boca entreaberta. Afundou-se no puf que estava jogado no chão. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto e riu alto, de maneira que sua loucura ficou acentuada.

- Tommy existe. Sempre existiu. Ele me ama, eu amo a ele. Ninguém me prova o contrario.

- Acalme-se – Alvo Dumbledore estava pressentindo um acesso de raiva por parte do garoto. As coisas estavam sendo mais difíceis do que ele esperava – Olhe só, você passará um tempo em um lugar especial, onde poderá descansar por um tempo.

- Vai mandar-me para o Instituto Boreal? – Rony retrucou – Eu não estou louco! O Tommy existe, eu passei meses construindo A ira dos Anjos para que ele voltasse à vida!

- Esta falando daquela caixa de papelão? – Dumbledore perguntou, apontando para o canto da sala.

- Não é uma caixa de papelão! – Rony rugiu, nervoso – O que há de errado com vocês? É tudo uma piada, não é?

- O Escritor do livro de onde você tirou as informações sobre A ira dos Anjos não era uma pessoa em condições psicologicamente estável, alem do mais, morreu tentando provar a todos que não era louco...

- Bingo! – Rony falou – Viu só: Só porque ninguém acreditou em Sebastian, não significa que eu esteja pirando! Eu devo ter errado em algum calculo... Era para a maquina funcionar! Tinha ate a Pedra Filosofal!

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas – Pedra Filosofal? – ele perguntou – Mostre-me.

Satisfeito, Rony entrou na Ira dos Anjos (que para Dumbledore, ainda era uma caixa de papelão) e voltou em instantes, com a Pedra Filosofal em mãos. Ele a estendeu ao diretor, que muito zangado o fitou com pena.

- Qual é o problema? – Rony pressentiu que algo não ia bem.

- Já chega, é hora de irmos para o Instituto Boreal, seu pais já devem ter chegado no castelo.

- Você não vai me dizer nada a respeito da pedra filosofal? – Rony perguntou.

O diretor estourou o ovo podre que havia em sua mão direita e estendeu a gema para Rony. Naquele momento, foi como se um véu tivesse sido tirado do rosto do garoto. Ele conseguiu enxergar o ovo na sua frente. Assustado, olhou para onde estava À ira dos Anjos e só encontrou uma caixa de papelão. Na parede, haviam desenhos infantis, pintados por ele. Era o que ele achou que eram as pinturas que ele fazia de Tommy. Nos desenhos, havia um ridículo boneco de palitinhos e cabeça de bola.

- Não! Não pode ser... – Rony mal conseguia ver as coisas a sua volta, as lagrimas nos olhos o atrapalhava.

- Você é um bom garoto – Dumbledore disse – Nada de mal vai te acontecer, ficará apenas em repouso. Teve uma perda difícil, sim, eu compreendo. Às vezes, quando uma pessoa perde alguém querido, ela fica com traumas. Será uma questão de tempo até que você melhore.

Rony se abaixou mais uma vez, mas começou a vomitar violentamente. Quando terminou, levantou o rosto para Dumbledore – Me tire daqui! – Ele pediu – Quero ir embora...

Já fazia quase um ano que Rony estava internado no Instituto Boreal. O sanatório em Liverpool ficava afastado do contato com a Comunidade Bruxa. Aos poucos, depois de muitas seções de terapia, ele passou a aceitar que Tommy fora um fruto da sua imaginação. No próximo domingo de visitas, A Sra. Weasley apareceu sozinha, quebrando a rotina de sempre trazer Arthur, Gina e os Gêmeos.

- O Dr. Disse que em breve você voltara para casa, querido – ela dizia enquanto passeavam pelos jardins do sanatório, onde vários pacientes caminhavam, acompanhados de seus enfermeiros – Esta feliz?

- Sim, mamãe – Rony respondeu secamente. – Não vejo a hora de voltar pra Toca.

A Sra. Weasley ia dizer algo, mas parecia que havia mudo de idéia, então comentou casualmente – Filho, você pensa em voltar a Hogwarts?

- Não piso mais o pé naquela escola – Rony respondeu, sem olhar para Molly – Aquele lugar me trás muitas lembranças.

- Foi o que eu imaginei – Ela falou – Bom, já esta ficando tarde, vou-me embora. – Ela beijou a testa do filho e o acompanhou até o seu quarto privativo – Obedeça ao Dr, não deixe de tomar os remédios. Na quarta-feira, toda família estará na sala da recepção, aguardando você receber alta.

- Ate mais, mãe – Rony de despediu dela e trancou-se no quarto.

Esperou ate depois das onze da noite, quando tinha certeza que todo mundo, excerto os guardas de segurança, estavam dormindo. Sua porta foi fechada às dez horas. Depois foi até o espelho enfrente ao lavatório da suíte e ficou parado por alguns minutos. A imagem de Tommy apareceu no espelho, substituindo seu rosto, ele estava sorridente.

- Oi, loirinho – Rony o cumprimentou.

- Pronto para finalmente ficarmos juntos, eternamente? – Tommy perguntou.

O que Rony via no espelho, não era a sua imagem, mas sim a de Tommy, seu alter ego. Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Deu um soco no espelho, os cacos caíram no chão. Rony apanhou uma lamina do espelho e cortou os pulsos. O sangue jorrou no piso branco. Antes de perder as forças, passou a lamina também pelo pescoço. Em um dos fragmentos do espelho no chão, viu o reflexo de Tommy passar em um deles. Caiu de joelhos, seu corpo desabou por completo, morreu de olhos abertos, o rosto pálido e os lábios roxos.

Havia enganado os médicos em relação a sua progressão no tratamento, sua dupla personalidade ficava escondida no subconsciente, enquanto passava pelas consultas. Na manha seguinte, uma enfermeira residente encontrou o corpo de Rony no chão do banheiro, seus gritos de pavor se espalharam por todo o Instituto Boreal.

No azulejo do banheiro, com a ponta dos dedos, Rony havia escrito, quando estava agonizando, com seu próprio sangue, as perguntas que não saiam da sua mente:

"Porque minhas mãos ficam geladas quando o vejo?".

"Porque tremo toda vez que ouço a sua voz?".

"Porque eu me arrepio toda a vez que ele toca no meu corpo?".

"Porque, DEUS, as rosas são vermelhas?".

FIM

PS: Confira o final alternativo que sai daqui uma semana, veja também as considerações finais do autor.


End file.
